Recuerdos
by Deih
Summary: Sabía que volvería a irse, que ya no estaría con él. Sin embargo aprovecharía todo el tiempo que estuviera a su lado y, cuando ya no lo tuviera entre sus brazos, se aseguraría de atesorarlo en sus recuerdos.


**N**ota: **C**uando vi esto (la imagen de **portada**) pensé _''Tengo que escribir algo sobre eso'' _y salió este pequeño One-Shot. Simplemente me encanto ver tal imagen, tan perfecta, tan ObiDei. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.

* * *

><p>Apretó los puños con impotencia, las lágrimas se deslizaban libremente por sus mejillas y su labio formaba una perfecta línea recta, signo de enfado y de estar conteniendo los gritos que clamaban por escapar de su garganta.<p>

¿Por qué se había dado cuenta tan tarde?

¿Por qué los recuerdos lo atormentaban día y noche?

¿Por qué en vez de soñar con Rin aparecía el explosivo rubio en sus sueños?

Recordándole que murió prácticamente en sus narices, recordándole que no lo protegió, que una vez más dejo ir al amor de su vida… Con la única diferencia de que esa vez sí pudo haber hecho algo.

¿Y qué hacía él, Obito Uchiha? Lo dejaba morir, a manos de un mocoso cegado por la venganza.

¿Rin? ¿Si quiera se comparaba lo que sentía por ella con lo que sentía por el rubio?

No, no se comparaba. Deidara era su vida, su luz, la maldita luz en toda la oscuridad que estuvo acompañándolo en todos aquellos años. Esa oscuridad que en esos momentos lo envolvía, rompiendo lo poco que su corazón había logrado construir con los momentos que paso junto a su _senpai_.

—Deidara… —susurró, su voz estrangulada sonó suplicante, como si alguien pudiera escucharlo, como si alguien pudiera devolvérselo.

Paso una de sus manos con frustración por su rostro descubierto, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas en vano, ya que éstas no dejaban de salir, cada vez más, cada vez con más dolor. Se le dificultaba respirar, los recuerdos del pasado lo atormentaban, la sonrisa de Rin no era lo que llenaba su corazón, era la sonrisa que ponía Deidara cada vez que explotaba algo, la sonrisa orgullosa que ponía cuando halagaba una de sus obras, la sonrisa tierna que le dirigía algunas veces creyendo que él no lo veía. Era él, solo él, ¡Nadie más!

—Senpai, se fue muy rápido —soltó una risa amarga, por supuesto que se fue rápido, ¿No era ese el plan? ¿No era obvio que perdería? ¿No quería probar a Sasuke?

¿Por qué dolía tanto?

_—__Senpai, me gusta cuando explota sus obras _

**_Me gusta la sonrisa que pones._**

—_Senpai, debería nombrar menos a Sasori-san, ¿No tenían diferentes ideas?_

**_Odio que hables de él, quiero que solo pienses en mí._**

—_¡Senpai! Tobi es un chico bueno, ¡Eso duele! _

**_No me alejes con tus explosiones, déjate abrazar, déjame sentirte._**

— _Senpai, ¿Ya dio su primer beso?_

**_Dime que no, déjame ser el primero._**

—_¿Hidan lo molesta mucho, Senpai?_

**_Pídeme que lo aleje de ti, haré todo lo que quieras._**

—_¡Mire Senpai, una estrella fugaz!_

**_Creeré en ellas y pediré un deseo._**

_—**V**_**_uelve conmigo _**

Las lágrimas cesaron, sus labios dejaron de emitir sonidos, su respiración se volvió pesada y su corazón se oprimió del dolor. ¿Lamentarse servía de algo? ¿Hace cuánto no lloraba así?

—Obito

No volteó al oír la voz que lo llamaba, sabía quién era, mas no le interesaba, quería estar solo, quería pensar, quería recordarlo a él, creer que aún vivía, que no cometió el mismo error otra vez.

No supo en qué momento se colocó la máscara, ni siquiera se percató del momento en el que salió del escondite. El viento soplaba moviendo su nueva capa azulada, un azul opaco, tan opaco como su mirada en esos momentos, sin color como su corazón.

Su mirada se desvió y las respuestas salían casi inconscientemente, con la costumbre de negociar y ver lo que le convenía. Kabuto se movía sigiloso, con una sonrisa que decía _lo tengo todo calculado y caerás_, algo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera tenía ganas para aceptar el estúpido trato de la _nueva serpiente_.

Su mente prestó algo de atención, como si supiera que algo importante pasaría. Parpadeó varias veces al notar que no había escuchado muy bien lo último que dijo el de anteojos, sin embargo éste parecía que no lo iba a repetir.

Lo único que supo fue que su corazón se detuvo, no le importo los demás cuerpos del Edo Tensei, su atención fue captada al instante por el rubio que mantenía sus ojos cerrados dentro de aquel ataúd. Completamente anonado por aquel perfecto rostro recorrió con su mirada cada centímetro de piel que estaba al descubierto, el largo cabello dorado que parecía brillar más de lo normal y que caía más libremente gracias a que no llevaba la banda Ninja. Le daban ganas de acariciarlo… No, no solo tenía ganas de eso, quería abrazarlo, quería que abriera los ojos.

Aceptó el trato de Kabuto, no sin antes decirle que dejara a Deidara bajo su cargo desde ese instante, pidiéndole que lo reviva e intentando no sonar desesperado. Si bien el de anteojos lo observo con extrañeza, terminó por aceptar, no es como si hubiera tenido más opciones tampoco.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sintió celoso al ver la característica pelea entre el rubio y el pelirrojo, sin embargo todo fue opacado por el _hm _del primero y por su perfecta voz. En ese momento supo que lo había extrañado más de lo que creyó, sabía que no podía simplemente abrazarlo y gritarle todo lo que quería, pero quería estar a solas con él, quería… estar siempre con él.

Luego de varios minutos se pusieron en marcha, se sorprendió al ver que el rubio no hacía un berrinche por haber sido _dejado de lado_. Es más, parecía que ni siquiera le importaba quedarse en la guarida con él, un completo extraño que podría usarlo para sus estúpidos planes.

Sin decir nada volteo adentrándose en la guarida, sintiendo los pasos de Deidara detrás de él, estaba muy silencioso, muy sospechoso. ¿En verdad ese era su _senpai_?

—Tobi —dijo de repente, su voz hizo eco en las paredes y el Uchiha frenó en seco, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa.

Abrió la boca intentando decir algo, mas lo único que salió fue un suave _sí_ que no se hubiera escuchado de no ser porque todo estaba en silencio. Los separaba unos cuantos metros, uno dándole la espalda y el otro observándolo fijamente, como si estuviera examinando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Obito —volvió a hablar y, esta vez, el Uchiha volteó para verlo directamente. El rostro de Deidara no demostraba emoción alguna, pero al parecer sabía lo que decía.

El mismo susurro, el mismo _sí _como respuesta y un paso al frente acortando la distancia.

—Te odio —siseó el rubio, haciendo una mueca que intentaba aparentar enfado, aunque solo se formó un tierno puchero como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Obito sonrió al comprender las palabras, retiró su máscara con lentitud dejando a la vista su rostro. ¿Para qué seguir ocultándose si ya lo sabía todo? ¿Para qué seguir engañándolo si lo amaba como lo amaba?

—Nunca creí que las personas que fallecían sabían lo que pasaba en el mundo de los vivos —susurro ladeando la cabeza, intentando que su voz no se quebrara, tenía ganas de abrazarlo, pero… no podía.

—No es como si tus estúpidos lamentos me dejaran descansar —se quejó, sus ojos azules rodeados de un color completamente negro brillaron, comenzaban a aguarse, no aguantaría mucho antes de echarse a llorar.

_Estúpido Uchiha._

Pensó conteniéndose, quería abrazarlo, todos y cada uno de sus susurros, todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos, ¿Cómo podía descansar en paz sabiendo que la persona que amaba sufría?

¿Que era Obito Uchiha? ¿Qué demonios le importaba? Para el siempre sería _Tobi_, no le importaba que no lo hubiera protegido, él no era una damisela en apuros. Le bastaba con saber lo que sentía, le bastaba con saber lo mucho que lo amaba y le bastaba con saber que lo extrañaba, que sentía lo mismo que él.

Un susurro llamó su atención, Obito lo miraba con ternura, sus labios entreabiertos pronunciaron algo que lo dejo en shock y las lágrimas simplemente salieron de sus oscuros ojos.

_— __Te amo __— _

Corrió hacia el pelinegro, estampándose contra el pecho de éste y rodeándolo con sus brazos, llorando como un niño pequeño que se había perdido, como un niño que necesitaba el calor de alguien para sentirse mejor, como un niño que no podía estar un segundo más sin sentir al otro junto a él.

Obito sintió de nueva cuenta como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero esta vez no eran de tristeza, esta vez eran de felicidad.

Rodeo el pequeño cuerpo y lo atrajo más hacía él, oliendo su aroma que no había cambiado en nada, sintiendo el calor que creyó perdido y deleitándose con los pequeños hipidos que salían de los labios de éste.

Se arrepentía de haberlo perdido, sabía que aquello no sería para siempre y que en algún momento volvería a irse. Sin embargo disfrutaría del rubio todo lo que pudiera, le haría saber lo mucho que lo amaba, que era el único en su mundo y que no había nadie más como él.

Deidara levanto el rostro con lentitud, sin dejar de llorar y sin soltarlo en ningún momento, aferrándose a él con fuerza. Sus labios soltaron un sollozo antes de acercarlos a los del Uchiha, uniéndolos con necesidad, probando ese sabor que desde siempre quiso sentir, ese sabor que estaba seguro lo volverían adicto, sabían bien, se sentía bien, quería estar con él siempre.

Obito apretó al contrario aún más, correspondiendo el beso con la misma necesidad e intensidad. Los labios de Deidara eran tiernos, con un ligero sabor salado debido a las lágrimas que habían empapado su rostro, eran como siempre los imagino, como siempre los quiso sentir.

No duraría para siempre, él se volvería a ir, pero el Uchiha estaba seguro de algo.

Nunca olvidaría al rubio, nunca olvidaría el sabor de sus labios, él siempre estaría presente en sus sueños, en sus pensamientos, en todo.

Él siempre estaría en sus **recuerdos**.


End file.
